


Edolas Interlude

by Tchu-chan (Tchu_chan)



Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchu_chan/pseuds/Tchu-chan
Summary: Continuing my 100YQ head canon into the early Moon Dragon arc (beware spoilers if you haven't read it). After enjoying Drameal's hot springs, Team Natsu vanishes, only to find themselves somehow back in Edolas! Fluffy with citrusy goodness in chapter 2. Please read and review. Enjoy!
Relationships: Lucy Ashley/Natsu Dragion, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu stories post-Findings and Leavings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I am_ so _going to strangle Brandish when I see her,_ a ten-inch-tall Lucy fumed as she crept down the hallway from the women's bath, trying not be noticed—or stepped on by normal-sized human feet. It was just like the careless size manipulation mage to wander off, leaving Lucy and her friends trapped in forms the size of dolls. The towel-wrapped blonde hugged the walls of the inn, diligently avoiding the paths where people were most likely to tread.

She, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Cana, Levy and Juvia had greatly enjoyed the benefits of Brandish's magic when the green-haired mage had shrunk them all to better enjoy the small open-air bath at the inn where they were staying in Drameal. They'd splashed and shrieked in the suddenly gigantic Aldoron-shaped hot spring like it was some kind of huge water amusement park. Lucy'd even gone “surfing” on an enormous bar of soap, earning gentle laughter from Levy, who remembered the fire mage's barrel-surfing of the previous evening and told her friend she was acting “just like Natsu.”

Lucy smiled. They'd had a grand old time, for sure.

It wasn't until the women had all started to get hot and pruney that Lucy had turned to ask Brandish to please undo the shrinking spell, only to find the easily bored woman missing from her spot by the edge of the bath. Dismayed, the friends had agreed to split up and look for the negligent mage, although Mira had pointed out that the spell would most likely wear off on its own eventually. Unwilling to simply head back to her room and wait for that to happen—Lucy doubted she could even get the door open at this diminished size!—the celestial mage had taken it upon herself to traverse the inn's hallways looking for Brandish.

_And when I find her, hoo boy, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!_

Nearing the doorway to the busy restaurant/bar area, Lucy felt the vibrations of heavy footsteps heading her way. She ducked quickly behind the door frame, which jutted out from the wall, giving her a small amount of cover. It wouldn't do for some random guest at the inn to find her like this. She didn't even have her celestial keys to defend herself!

To Lucy's very great relief, the approaching footsteps belonged to none other than Natsu and Happy!

“Natsu!” she cried, stepping out from behind the door frame and frantically waving to get his attention.

The pink-haired fire mage stopped to look down at his tiny girlfriend. “Oh...hey, Lucy.” He paused for a moment, rubbed his eyes, and when nothing changed after he reopened them, exclaimed, _“Lucy!_ What the hell?! Why're you so tiny?!”

“It's all Brandish's fault!” she wailed, as Happy leaned in to get a closer look at the diminutive blonde. “Have you seen her anywhere? I have to find her!”

The Blue Exceed shook his head. His breath ruffled Lucy's hair lightly as he replied, “No. We haven't seen her. We just got out of the bath.”

“You're way too close!” She pushed against his furry face, grimacing at the smell of fishy cat breath.

Happy laughed, whiskers twitching excitedly. “Heh... I dunno why, Lucy, but seeing you so small like that is making me wanna chase you!” His tail lashed the air excitedly behind him.

“Gah! You better not!” She took a couple of steps backwards and appealed to Natsu, who was already lowering himself to the ground. “Help me!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he smiled, lying belly-down on the floor and scooping the blonde up gently into the palm of his hand. “I got ya, don't worry.” He looked her towel-clad body over curiously. _She's adorable! Like one of those miniature models of us Max was selling in the guildhall shop that one time._

He remembered Lucy'd been annoyed when some of the male guild members had picked up her figurine and tried to look up its short skirt. He eyed her tiny towel and grinned. Lucy noticed.

“What's with that creepy blush?” she asked suspiciously, hands on her hips. “You better not be thinking of something dirty! I need your help to find Brandish!”

He chuckled. “Sure, Luce. What can I do?”

“You've got a good nose, so track her down!”

Happy cut in. “It's not that easy. If she just took a bath, she won't have a scent to follow.”

“Yeah,” Natsu agreed. “Plus, she's not part of our guild, so I don't really know her scent anyway.” At his girlfriend's crestfallen look, he hastened to add, “That doesn't mean we can't help ya look for her though.” He cupped his palm carefully as he stood, so as not to jostle or drop the tiny blonde. “D'ya have any idea where she might've gone?”

Lucy thought about it. “Hm... Well, she did say she wanted to try all the local sweets, so maybe...a sweets shop?”

“That shouldn't be a problem,” he remarked confidently. “But are ya sure ya wanna go dressed like that?” Playfully, he poked at her towel with his index finger.

She shooed his prodding digit away, protecting the fastening at her cleavage. “I don't have any clothes that'll fit me right now!” she wailed, exasperated. “I can't even carry my celestial keys! I had to leave them in the bath changing area. Let's just go find Brandish so I can come back and get all my stuff!”

“Okay, okay,” he soothed. “We'll find her, don't worry.” He brought the hand holding her up to his scarf.”Why don't you tuck yourself in here. That way, no one will notice you.”

Gratefully, she clambered off his palm to sit in the depression above his collarbone, hugging his neck with her arms. His warmth soothed her and she relaxed, feeling his pulse throb steadily against her body. The fire mage tightened his scarf to hold her in place more securely. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall, he waved Happy toward the inn's exit.

“C'mon, Happy! Let's go find some sweets!”

“Aye, Sir!” The winged Exceed took flight, leading the way out of the building.

XXX

_“That was fast!”_ Lucy exclaimed, as the trio stared at a green-haired woman sitting outside a small, sidewalk cafe enjoying an enormous ice cream parfait. The inattentive mage glanced up at them from her half-finished dessert.

“Oh. Hey.”

_“Hey?!”_ Lucy shrieked, outraged. She dropped Natsu's scarf and stood, balancing on his shoulder, shaking her fist at the placid woman. “You left us stuck in these tiny bodies! Change us back right this instant!”

“Oh yeah... I forgot.” The size manipulation mage shrugged and negligently snapped her fingers. “Sorry about that.”

“No—wait! Not right here!” Lucy held out both hands to try and stop her, to no avail. Abruptly, the blonde reverted back to her full size, causing Natsu to face-plant into the cobblestones with a grunt as her unexpected weight unbalanced him.

_“Kyaaaaa...!”_

“Urgh!” Natsu groaned in pain. “L-Lushie,” he mumbled, face mashed into the ground by her rear end pressing on the back of his head and shoulder blade, “your butt... It's crushing me...”

The celestial mage cringed as she heard whispers and a catcall or two from passing tourists who stared at her curvaceous, towel-clad body. “Noooo!” she wailed in dismay, fruitlessly trying to cover herself.

“Want some?” As consolation, Brandish offered her a spoonful of vanilla ice cream covered in chocolate sauce.

“No!” she refused, hurriedly climbing off her boyfriend, who immediately rolled onto his back, thankful to be able to breathe normally. She eyed him, unsure whether or not to be annoyed. “Are you okay?”

Happy chimed in, “It's 'cause you're so heavy, Lucy.”

“Shut it, cat!” she snapped.

“Jeez, Luce. I keep tellin' ya...give a guy a little more warning, okay?” Natsu sat up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

“It wasn't my fault!” She shot Brandish a glare. “Could you please stop doing that? It's rude!”

“I said I was sorry.” The green-haired mage shrugged. “You sure you don't wanna try this parfait? It's really yummy.”

“No, I don't want your ice cream!” Lucy fumed. She stood, hugging herself, keenly aware of the eyes of passing strangers ogling her.

Natsu rose to his feet and removed his one-sleeved jacket, putting it over his girlfriend's shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully, clutching the warm fabric in her fists.

Brandish, observing them, smiled slightly then stood up. “Well, I'm heading out.” She gathered her green and purple coat more closely around herself. “I'm off to hunt for the next rare sweets!”

Lucy goggled at her. “Your goal's totally changed!”

The size manipulation mage eyed her narrowly. “Just kidding. My goal hasn't changed one bit.” She stared at the celestial mage. “You-know-what belongs to me. I'm not giving Aquarius to anyone—especially not to _you.”_ Only the slight smile on her lips softened the threat behind the words.

Lucy stared back, unflinching. “I know. And that's why I'm not gonna lose to _you_ either.”

They both smiled. Challenge accepted.

Happy glanced at Natsu, who was watching their interchange with interest. “I get a good vibe from those two,” the blue cat observed.

Natsu didn't reply, but as Brandish tossed off a casual wave and headed down the street, he called out to her. “Hey! Hold on a sec.”

She paused to look back at him expectantly.

He grinned, eyes wide. “Make my head big again!” he cried.

Agog, Lucy pinched his ear. “Quit it, you! Don't ask her to do that!”

Brandish smiled at their antics, then continued down the street. _Those two sure are entertaining,_ she thought, highly amused. She actually looked forward to seeing them again.

XXX

Lucy paced anxiously behind the locked door of the women's public restroom. She hadn't realized how far they'd walked from the inn in search of Brandish. She really needed to get some new clothes! And shoes! The cobblestones hurt her feet.

“Aww, come on, Natsu,” she pleaded through the door, “just go to a nearby store and buy me something to wear already!”

Happy cautioned her, “You sure you wanna send _Natsu_ shopping? You know his taste isn't the best.”

“I don't care! I just need some clothes to get back to the inn!”

“But I don't wanna shop for girls' clothes!” her boyfriend whined.

“You buy me lingerie all the time!” Lucy pointed out, exasperated with his reluctance.

“That's different!” he insisted. “Besides, you're usually _with_ me when I buy it!”

“Well, I can't stay locked in this bathroom forever,” she griped.

“Why don'tcha just wear one of your Star Dresses?”

She paused. Could she do it without her keys? _No better time to find out!_

A moment later, she popped out of the bathroom, dressed in Virgo's Star Dress.

“Yay, it worked!” she enthused, jumping up and down a bit, arms in the air, just to draw Natsu's eye. She grinned innocently as his gaze dipped briefly to her bouncing chest, then back up to her face. She knew he had a thing for her maid costume and she just couldn't resist teasing him.

“Why'd you pick that one?” her boyfriend asked, eyeing the short, black-and-white maid uniform curiously. His voice sounded slightly rough.

“No reason,” she replied, shrugging slender shoulders, expression all artful innocence. She smiled.

Happy whispered loudly in his ear, “She probably wants your attention.”

He looked her over speculatively, eyes darkening. “That so?” He grinned, a fang poking over the edge of his lower lip. “Guess we better hurry back to the inn then.” He reached out to grasp her hand to pull her closer when his jaw dropped open in shock.

“Lucy! Your body's all lit up!” he exclaimed, pointing at her in surprise.

Just as he said it, his own body was surrounded by the same pale blue aura. Lucy cried out, “Yours, too!”

“And mine!” Happy blurted, waving his arms madly.

They looked at each other, eyes wide. Before they could decide what to do, all three of them vanished, leaving the side street empty.

A few seconds later, Natsu and Happy reappeared in the middle of a strange-looking forest. There were mushroom trees and oddly colored mosses on the ground. The landscape didn't look like anyplace they'd traveled in Earthland.

“Where the heck are we?” the Dragon Slayer asked. Looking around, he spotted Erza and Gray. “Hey!” He waved to them. A moment later, Wendy and Carla stumbled toward their group.

Worriedly, Natsu looked around. Where was his girlfriend?

_“KYAAAA!”_

That's Lucy's voice!” Alarmed, he leapt toward the sound. “What's wrong?!” As he approached, he spotted the blonde hiding behind a large rock. She'd crouched down so only her head and shoulders were visible.

“My clothes...” she wailed. “They completely disappeared!”

Relieved she wasn't hurt, the fire mage said, “Really? Lemme see...”

Erza, who had hurried after him, reached out and smacked the fire mage in the back of the head as he started toward his mortified girlfriend. “Not in front of Wendy, you dolt!”

“Oww!” Gingerly, he rubbed his noggin. “Do ya gotta be so rough? Jeez!”

“You'll live,” the redhead replied, unsympathetically.

Gray removed his white overcoat and passed it to the naked celestial mage. He made sure to keep his gaze averted, although his face was pink.

“Here, Lucy. You can borrow this.”

“Thanks, Gray.” She quickly shrugged on the long jacket, holding it closed in front with her fingers. She caught Natsu's grimace out of the corner of her eye. She figured he wasn't thrilled to have Gray's scent covering her, but at the moment, she really didn't have much of a choice!

“How did this even happen?” she wondered aloud. “Where are we?” She didn't recognize any landmarks, although somehow the scenery seemed vaguely familiar.

Erza mused, “We were in Drameal just a moment ago...”

“Were we transported somewhere else?” Gray asked. “There was a bluish light...”

“We saw it, too,” Lucy offered. She tried and failed to summon another Star Dress. “What gives? I can't use my celestial magic!”

Natsu stared at her and then down at his own hands. His eyes widened in growing horror. “It's not just you. I can't use my Dragon Slayer magic!”

Happy tried to extend his wings, desperately flapping his arms when nothing happened. “Me, either!” he cried. “I can't fly!”

Carla, Erza, Gray, and Wendy all tried and failed to use their magic as well. Just as Lucy started to ask if the terrain looked familiar to anyone, she heard small footsteps hurrying in her direction. She turned to see a small, pink-haired child running toward them. She was dressed in a yellow, short-sleeved top with a green triangle pattern edging the waist, and jean shorts. A white scarf with orange-red flames decorating both ends dangled from her throat.

The little girl called out, “Mama?” She was looking straight at Lucy.

The blonde stared at her, confused. Her teammates looked curiously at the child, mouths agape. She appeared to be about four years old.

After a moment, she asked again, “You _are_ Mama, right?”

_“Huh?!”_ Lucy's brown eyes widened in shock. She blushed furiously as her friends all looked flummoxed.

“D-Did Lucy have a child?” Erza asked, red-faced and stuttering.

Natsu looked stunned. He could easily see the resemblance between the little girl and Lucy. _What the heck is goin' on?_ The child's pink hair and dark eyes made his heart throb with a sudden ache of longing. _Did we travel to the future?_ That was the only explanation he could think of. He approached Lucy and the little girl slowly, crouching down on his haunches to be at the child's eye level. _She has brown eyes..._ He sucked in a breath and smiled.

Wendy's eyebrows rose, assessing the newcomer. “No,” she told Erza, “I think she just mistook Lucy for someone else.”

Before anyone could ask any questions, a voice called from further down the path.

“Nasha! I told you not to run too far ahead!”

Lucy looked up at that. The voice sounded remarkably like her own! A blonde woman clad in black leather pants and a zippered black jacket crested the slight rise of the hill. She stopped and stared at their group in surprise.

“You!” she gasped, as the Fairy Tail mages looked flabbergasted.

“Edo-Lucy?!” Lucy cried. “But how...?”

They hadn't seen their Edolas Fairy Tail counterparts in the nine years since they'd resolved the anima crisis between their two worlds. Once they'd returned home via the sole remaining anima portal linking Edolas and Earthland together, Prince Mystogan had closed it behind them and they'd never been in touch since. Until now, there hadn't been a way to travel between the worlds, as far as Lucy knew.

_Well, that explains why our magic isn't working,_ she thought. _There's no longer any Ethernano in Edolas, so magic can't be used here._

Natsu looked up at the woman who looked just like _his_ Lucy, only with shorter hair. She seemed a bit older, too, he noted. The truth of their situation suddenly whacked him upside the head.

“Wait a minute... Don't tell me—we're back in _Edolas?!”_ He was surprised to feel a crushing disappointment. They hadn't traveled to the future after all. He looked at the little girl as she clung to her—mother's?—hand. He sighed. _She sure is a cutie-pie!_ He glanced over at his girlfriend. He wondered if he and Lucy would have such an adorable daughter someday. He fervently hoped so! Lost in his own thoughts, he missed the gist of the conversation between the two Lucys.

“So hey,” Edo-Lucy slapped her wincing Earthland counterpart heartily on the shoulder where she sat, huddled on the ground. “It's been awhile! How've ya been? And how d'ya still look so young? Time must move differently between our worlds, huh? It's been nine years at least, but you look almost exactly the same!”

“Uh...well...” Lucy stammered, not really wanting to get into how they'd lost seven years of their lives trapped inside Fairy Sphere while trying to survive Acnologia's wrath back on Tenroujima Island. Fortunately, the exuberant woman didn't press her. She'd moved on to greet the others.

“Yo, Natsu! Gray! Tiny Wendy!” She smirked at the teenager, “I see you're still shrimpy as ever!”

The pigtailed teen seemed disgruntled by this, but smiled weakly. “H-Hello.”

Edo-Lucy was about to reply when the little girl at her side tugged on her hand. “Oh, my bad!” the leather-clad blonde apologized, looking down at her daughter. “I shoulda introduced you first.” She looked at the Fairy Tail mages. “This is my kid, Nasha.”

Lucy, eyes wide, looked first at Nasha, and then glanced nervously over at Natsu who had a huge smile on his face. Faintly, she said, blushing, “Edo-Lucy had a child...”

Gray teased her. “Why are _you_ turning red?” he asked, smirking. With a raised eyebrow, his gaze flicked from Nasha over to Natsu. He bet he could guess the identity of the father. Lucy studiously ignored him.

Edo-Lucy bent down to explain things to her daughter. “C'mon, Nasha. Don't you remember when I told you about how Mama and her friends were saved by the other world's Mama and _her_ friends?”

The child looked at her mother, then looked at the group of familiar-yet-somehow-different mages. “Other world...?” She watched them curiously, smiling back cautiously when Natsu offered her a bright, fanged grin.

Edo-Lucy asked her counterpart, “So anyhow...what are y'all doing here?”

“We-ell...” Lucy hesitated. “We're not exactly sure...”

“Sounds like a long story,” the short-haired blonde offered a hand down to her. “Let's go back to Fairy Tail. You can explain on the way.” She looked her double over. “And maybe get some clothes,” she told the celestial mage, who gripped Gray's jacket around herself even more tightly. She ignored Natsu's low growl.

_Serves him right for not buying me clothes when I asked him to,_ she thought tartly. Still, she couldn't help but notice how he stepped closer to her as they followed Lucy Ashley back to the Edolas guildhall.

XXX

The unusual, tree-like form of Fairy Tail's guildhall in Edolas was just as Lucy remembered it, except the structure appeared much less dingy and weatherbeaten. The guild's flag, ebony in color with its central, white Fairy Tail emblem, hung suspended from one of the many pale, curled branches of the tree. Glass wind chimes dangled welcomingly above their heads as they approached the main entrance. Natsu Dragion's old race car was parked out front—Edo-Lucy told them he'd had to abandon it once he'd no longer been able to obtain its magical fuel. The driving enthusiast just couldn't bring himself to get rid of the ol' hunk of junk completely. He still washed it and kept it clean, and swore up and down he'd find a way to get it running again some day!

Once Lucy and her friends had entered the guild, Natsu's doppelganger had been the first to greet them with a cheery, “It's great to see you again, other me!”

He wore a deep red jacket with an orange patch of flames sewn onto the left bicep. The patch had a red Fairy Tail symbol and the words “Fire Ball” embroidered in gold thread inside it. His old racing goggles still perched atop his head. After the entire world's loss of magic, Edolas Fairy Tail had become a courier guild rather than a mage guild. They used horses, wagons, and carriages to carry out their deliveries.

Natsu had eagerly greeted his double, calling the man by his old nickname, Fireball.

“Ha ha!” the formerly timid guild member waved him off, laughing easily. “Please, stop with that.” Bending down, he scooped Nasha up into the crook of his right elbow. She squealed and wrapped her little arms around his neck, smiling. “I'm a Papa now!” he told Natsu, beaming proudly.

Edo-Lucy, hands on her hips, smiled fondly at the two of them, adding, “He's still unreliable though.”

Lucy stared at them both, face flaming. “Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu got _married?!”_ She'd somehow missed the plain gold band adorning her double's ring finger. Edo-Natsu's black, fingerless gloves hid his own, but there could be no doubt he was Nasha's father. One had to look no further than the pink hair and wide smiles on both of their faces.

Noticing his friend's crimson blush, Gray smirked and elbowed her in the side. “Why are _you_ turning red, Lucy?”

Edo-Lucy rescued her by pointing out cheekily, “Gray and Juvia got married, too.” She indicated the two former mages standing off to one side. Edo-Gray still wore his many layers of clothing, because he was constantly freezing, and his blue-haired wife, Juvia, smiled as she encouraged her son—who was the spitting image of a young Gray—to introduce himself.

“Come on, Greige... Say hello to them,” she urged. The little boy smiled shyly but didn't speak.

_Revenge is sweet,_ thought Lucy, looking at Gray's stunned expression. She nudged him slyly. “And why are _you_ turning red, Gray?” she teased.

He coughed and didn't answer, blushing furiously. After a few moments, Greige screwed up his courage to ask the ice mage, “Why are you half-naked?” As usual, Gray had somehow managed to misplace his shirt.

Wendy laughed at Gray's startled gasp. “Hee hee! If you and Juvia have a child, I wonder if it'll be like Greige?”

Gray mumbled behind the hand he'd clasped to his mouth, “He's too cute, right?”

Bored by the conversation, Greige had turned away to stare at Nasha. She smiled and waved back at him cheerfully and he blushed.

Unfortunately, Natsu noticed. Annoyed, he grabbed Gray by his silver necklace.

“Why is your mini-me making eyes at Nasha?” he growled.

Gray snapped back, yanking on Natsu's scarf in retaliation, “Don't be so loud! You're gonna scare Greige!”

Wendy rolled her eyes. “Why are _you_ two fighting?”

After that, the other members of Fairy Tail crowded around, asking all kinds of questions about their counterparts in Earthland. Droy and Jet, who were still the strongest members of the Edolas guild, wanted to know if their doubles had gotten any stronger. To which, Lucy, not knowing what to say, replied vaguely, “Uh...well...”

A prim and proper Edo-Cana graciously offered to prepare some of the delicious black tea she'd received recently, just for them. Macao and Wakaba promised it was excellent and they should definitely try it! Mira wanted to know how Lisanna was doing, now that she'd returned home to Earthland. Happily, Lucy was able to tell both Mira and Elfman that their “sister” was doing very well and seemed happy. Wendy even sat and chatted with her Edolas double, although the older, more voluptuous woman only vaguely resembled her younger, flatter self. Unaware that Edo-Lucy had already told the newcomers they'd become a courier guild, Edo-Wendy explained to the teenage girl that they used carriages drawn by horses for most of their deliveries.

Edo-Levy, who was extremely mechanically-inclined, cut in, “Oh, that reminds me! They're using steam power in the royal capital now. They're developing cars even as we speak!”

Excitedly, Natsu Dragion remarked, “Really? I can't wait to get my hands on one!”

To which his wife threw up her hands in a big “X” and said, “No way! When you get behind the wheel of a car, you get a bit...um... _extreme.”_

Her friends standing nearby all laughed at her flustered expression. Droy ribbed her, “Now _you're_ turning red, Lucy!”

Happy, watching everyone with wide eyes, added with joyful satisfaction, “You guys... You all haven't changed one bit!”

Lucy and Gray gaped at him, faces still slightly pink. _“Hello!_ We have _kids!”_

Everyone laughed.

More seriously, Edo-Lucy turned to Natsu. “So anyway... How did you get here? Lucy said you don't know?”

“That's right,” Natsu told her. “There was this weird blue light that surrounded us, and then 'poof!' We ended up here.”

“Huh.” She thought about it for a few moments. “Well, I got no idea how to help you, but maybe Prince Mystogan in the royal capital can do something. He's there with our world's Erza. Erza Nightwalker.” She shot a glance at the redheaded master of Fairy Tail. “You remember, right? I'd advise you not to run into her while you're there, whatever you do.” With that dire warning, she turned away from the confused warrior mage to Lucy.

“Hey, come with me. I'll give you some clothes to wear. The capital is a bit far to go today, but we'll take you there tomorrow morning. It's the least we can do. Let's just enjoy tonight and catch up with everyone.”

“Okay,” Lucy agreed. She turned to Natsu to let him know where she was going. He smiled and nodded, then turned his attention back to Nasha. Lucy could see he was completely enchanted with the little girl. She had to stifle a laugh as the exuberant fire mage excitedly asked her doting father if Nasha could breathe fire.

“Of course not!” he denied, horrified. “She's not a monster!”

As overwhelmed as she'd felt at the thought of being married to Natsu and having his child, Lucy had to admit she loved seeing the expression on her boyfriend's face. _I bet he'll be a great dad,_ she thought wistfully. Briefly, she remembered her own father's shortcomings. Watching Natsu's grin as he tweaked the little girl's cheeks, making her giggle, Lucy knew he'd be the exact opposite of Jude. _He gives his love and affection so freely._

Still, she was in no way ready to be a mom just yet. Although watching Natsu interact with Nasha, Lucy could definitely see it in her future. Hoped for it, even.

Smiling softly, she followed her counterpart out of the common area, heading upstairs toward the living quarters of the guild. Natsu's joyous laughter lingered in her mind like a caress, long after she'd left the room.

XXX

“Whoa! It suits you perfectly!” Lucy Dragion exclaimed. “Just like back when I was younger!”

The tight, black leotard she'd given Lucy to wear had a high, open collar trimmed in silver, and was sleeveless, with a polished metal armor piece covering her right shoulder. The wide, plunging “V” in the front of the garment was trimmed in silver as well, and dipped all the way down below the younger mage's belly-button. Her modesty was barely preserved by a pale blue string bikini top underneath the dramatically plunging neckline. The leotard also sported high-cut sides that bared Lucy's thighs almost all the way up to her hips. Thigh-high, black leather boots wrapped in criss-crossing, silver ribbon near the cuffs completed the outfit.

Lucy held up her arms, looking herself over hesitantly. “Well, we _do_ have the same body, after all...but don't you have any less-revealing clothing?” She just _knew_ Natsu would have something to say about what she was wearing. He probably wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her.

Edo-Lucy shrugged, grinning. “Hey, beggars can't be choosers!” After a moment she laughed and added, “Besides, that outfit doesn't really work for me anymore, ever since I had Nasha. Stretch marks and all that, ya know. I don't dress quite so racy these days since becoming a mom. Enjoy it while you can,” she advised with a saucy wink.

Lucy looked at her curiously. “So...um...about that... How exactly did you and your Natsu get together?” She was dying to know!

The outgoing woman looked sheepish for a moment. “We-ell...we were alone in his car, ya see, and...uh...he suddenly came on to me _real_ strong.” She chuckled, remembering. “I just couldn't resist him, ya know?” She eyed her double curiously. “I mean, don't you have the same kind of relationship with _your_ Natsu?”

“Ah, well, we've only been dating for a little over a year...” she laughed nervously. “We're not married or anything.”

The _yet_ that Lucy hadn't spoken was clearly evident to the older woman and she laughed. “So you _do_ know. Our men can be pretty persuasive when they wanna be, right?” She thought of something. “That reminds me...I should warn you. If you're using some kind of magical birth control from Earthland, it probably won't work over here. So be careful.” She smiled knowingly at the celestial mage's suddenly stricken look. “Although honestly, if your Natsu is anything like mine, he'll make a great dad. Nasha just adores him. She's such a daddy's girl,” her mother said, smiling fondly.

“Uh...thanks for the warning. I'll be careful. I'm not ready to be a mom just yet.” She blushed, then added softly, “Although I definitely want to be one someday. I'm actually really glad we got to meet all of you again. It's nice to see that no matter how much things may have changed in your lives, you're all still the same people we knew before. It's kind of a relief, to be honest.”

The older woman smiled and clasped Lucy's shoulder. “I promise, we're doing well, and I'm sure you two will, too. When the time comes, don't be afraid to take the risk. If you both trust each other and are honest, and communicate your fears or concerns clearly, it'll all work out.” She grinned and boasted, “After all, you're my other me! If _I_ can do it, I'm confident you can, too!”

“I hope you're right,” Lucy replied.

“You bet I am! Now let's go show off your new outfit! I bet your Natsu's eyes will pop right out of his head!”

The celestial mage laughed nervously as she turned to follow Edo-Lucy back downstairs. Now that she knew her magical toe ring for birth control probably wasn't functioning, she mumbled under her breath, “That's kinda what I'm afraid of, actually.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly and all too quickly as the Earthland Fairy Tail mages laughed and joked with their Edolas counterparts. They'd had so much to talk about, they chatted nonstop through a late dinner, and the tea Edo-Cana prepared afterwards.

Throughout it all, Lucy felt Natsu's eyes on her.

Although the Dragon Slayer's deadpan expression when he looked at her gave nothing away to the casual observer, she could tell by the dark onyx of his eyes that he was extremely turned on. The blonde knew he was acutely aware of wherever she happened to be in the large common room at any given moment. Whenever she lingered near him, which happened frequently, he couldn't help but reach out to brush her hip or arm with his fingertips. She was somewhat surprised he hadn't dragged her off to a dark corner somewhere already.

 _He's probably on his best behavior in front of the children,_ she thought, looking over at a sleepy Nasha, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Now that it was getting late, the kids would soon be off to bed. She swallowed, casting another quick glance at the fire mage, only to find him watching her with intense dark eyes. She shifted on her chair, uncrossing and recrossing her legs nervously. A pleasant anticipation fluttered in her lower belly, and she thought he lifted his head slightly, scenting the air.

 _Shit!_ Having his eyes undress her all evening had made her horny as hell, and she knew he could smell it. She pressed her thighs together more tightly. Once again, she recalled Edo-Lucy's warning. _Damn it! Tonight's gonna be sheer torture for sure,_ she thought in dismay.

With trepidation, she watched as Edo-Natsu leaned over and whispered something to his wife before picking up his sleepy daughter and carrying her upstairs. Edo-Gray and Juvia excused themselves with Greige as well. They had a small house in town with a spare room, and they invited Gray to stay with them for the night. Curious to see more of the life Edo-Gray and Juvia had built for themselves, the ice mage readily agreed.

Edo-Wendy invited Wendy, Erza, and the Exceeds to share her small apartment located a few minutes away from the guildhall. She had a fold-out couch and a couple of soft armchairs, although she said she wouldn't object at all if the furry Exceeds wanted to cuddle in bed with her! Erza, Wendy, and Happy accepted gladly—Carla slightly less so, having already been subjected to the buxom woman's overly exuberant hugs—and they all agreed to meet up again at the guild in the morning for breakfast before heading off to the capital.

After they left, Edo-Lucy motioned to Natsu and Lucy to follow her upstairs. She led them to a room at the end of a long hallway. The cozy space was large enough to hold a king-sized bed, a small desk with a chair, and its own bathroom. Lucy was thrilled to see the bathroom even had a large, rectangular tub!

“You can use this room,” Edo-Lucy offered. “We keep it ready for when we have guests from other guilds visiting. There're fresh towels and toiletries in the bathroom, so use whatever you want. If you need anything, just let us know. Our rooms are a couple of doors down from yours.” She pointed out the third door down the hallway from their own. It was closer to the stairwell. She headed back out into the hall and walked down to her own door. She gave them a cheeky grin and a wave as she opened it.

“Nighty-night!”

“G'night!” Natsu waved back cheerily.

Lucy, from over her boyfriend's shoulder, waved and bid the blonde good night also. Natsu closed the door with a solid thunk, and she braced herself as she heard the lock click.

She still wasn't prepared for the speed at which he moved.

Whirling instantly, he grabbed her wrist, yanking her bodily into him, then pressed her back against the wall beside the door. Pushing his knee between her legs, he growled softly, letting his nose drift along her pulse point, nipping and sucking lightly, until he'd collected himself well enough to speak. His voice was ragged as he breathed into her neck.

“Gods, Lucy. You're so cruel. Sometimes I think you really _are_ trying to kill me...” He scored her throat with the tips of his fangs and she moaned, clutching at his shoulders for dear life as her knees got weak.

“I-I'm... _sorry...”_ she managed to gasp out as he sucked the tender flesh into his mouth. His left hand slid inside her bikini top to fondle her breast.

“Do you even know what you've been doing to me all day?” he asked desperately, onyx eyes pinning her in place. His fingers teased and pulled on her nipple and she arched into him wantonly. “Shall I tell you?” he breathed, voice heavy with desire.

Unable to gather her thoughts as his erection pressed against her, she could only gasp. The sight of her panting, pink lips drew him in, and he kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue deftly into her mouth to taste her. After a few moments, he pulled away, hot breath ghosting over her face. He sighed.

“First, you show up in a tiny towel that barely covers you, fresh from the bath, looking all adorable and cute.” He kissed her again, reaching up with his free hand to untie the black ribbon holding her hair in its side ponytail. The silky, golden tresses tumbled down to the small of her back, and he dropped the ribbon, letting his fingers glide through the soft strands. Gently, he tugged her head back so he could slide his warm tongue along the pale column of her throat. She whimpered at the feeling, hips unconsciously rocking, rubbing herself on the thigh he'd wedged between her legs.

“Next, you tease me with that sexy maid costume of yours,” he accused, pinching her nipple roughly and stealing the blonde's breath as she moaned into his mouth. He pushed her bikini top up above her breasts so he could grope the neglected mound with his other hand. “I know you did that on purpose.”

His mouth drifted down to nip and suck at the stiff peak. He bit her lightly, making Lucy cry out in pleasure. Releasing the rosy tip with a “pop,” he recaptured his girlfriend's lips, running his tongue over the plumpness of the lower one and drawing it into his mouth. He sucked on it steadily before freeing her, leaning back to assess her kiss-swollen appearance. She panted, lashes lowered and chocolate eyes dark with lust as he stared down at her.

“And if _that_ weren't enough, you manage to somehow end up naked again here in Edolas.” He grunted and added in annoyance, “And had to wear that ice-dick's jacket!” He rubbed his face against her throat, then down between her breasts, wanting to cover her in his own scent. He couldn't get enough of her vanilla-and-honey sweetness! Her hands slid into his hair and tensed as he kissed and suckled the plump flesh.

“I-I...couldn't help it!” she managed to gasp out as he pushed her breasts together and tugged and bit down lightly on the tight nipples. As she squirmed against him, he pulled back to observe her, lids at half-mast. His right hand wandered over the curve of her hip, down to the apex of her legs. He inhaled deeply as he cupped her through the fabric of her leotard.

“And then ya come downstairs looking like this. Do ya think I have endless self-control, Luce?”

Drunk on arousal, she stared down at him unable to speak. His face hovered between her breasts, breath warming the ample flesh. He nudged the blonde's thighs further apart with his knee, then pressed his fingers more firmly against her. “Answer me.”

“N-No...” She bucked against his hand and he smiled.

“Good answer. No. I don't.” He could feel the moisture soaking through her leotard. Was he crazy or was she not wearing any panties? He swallowed back a low groan. “Now answer me this: how come ya aren't wearin' panties?”

She jerked as his fingers pushed aside the fabric of the leotard to stroke her clit directly. “I'm not wearing someone else's panties!” she gasped out as he penetrated her with a finger.

“I...see.” He inhaled her musky-sweet scent. Gods, she was driving him insane! His other hand squeezed her breast. He was about two seconds away from just dropping his pants and plunging right into her tight, wet core.

She seemed to sense his teetering control, and clutched his hair as she gasped desperately, “M-My toe ring...! It—I don't think it'll work here!” She whined despairingly, “There's no magic!”

Natsu froze.

His voice broke on a dangerous growl. “Aw, hell.” He pulled back from her abruptly. “I didn't even think of that. Are ya sure?”

Trying to ease her own disappointment, she nodded slowly. “Edo-Lucy warned me about it earlier.”

Slowly, Natsu dropped his forehead to her shoulder. He inhaled heavily. “And I don't suppose...” he hesitated, then went ahead and asked, “you'd consider trying to make our own little Nasha right now, huh?”

_“What?!”_

Her shocked response made him chuckle ruefully. “Didn't think so.”

“We could...um...have o-oral sex,” she offered faintly.

Natsu paused to think for a moment. “We could. But I _really_ wanna fuck ya tonight, Luce. Hang on, I got an idea.” Abruptly, he pulled away from her. “Stay here. I'll be right back.”

Before she could ask any questions, the Dragon Slayer unlocked the door, opened it, and disappeared down the hallway, letting the door slam shut behind him. Unbearably horny and worked up, Lucy fixed her top and then sagged against the wall. All she could do was hope he returned quickly.

XXX

Inside Natsu and Lucy Dragion's apartment, the ex-race car driver had just finished putting Nasha to bed. His wife was already taking a bath in the large tub in their private bathroom. He was looking forward to joining her shortly. Seeing Earthland Lucy in his wife's old clothes brought back a lot of happy—and steamy—memories of the past. They'd been talking off and on recently about having another child. Idly, he wondered if tonight would be a good time to start working toward that goal.

He was just about to head back to their bedroom when he heard a loud banging on his front door. Curiously, he turned back to the living room and went to open it. He was surprised to see his slightly disheveled Earthland double standing outside. The man seemed like he was in a hurry.

“Other me! What can I do for you? Do you need something?” he asked.

The fire mage rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, face slightly pink. “Uh, yeah... I was wondering...do ya happen ta have any condoms? Can I have some?”

Taken aback by the request, Edo-Natsu blinked. After a moment, he laughed and waved the daring man into his home. “Sure. C'mon in. It'll just take me a moment to fetch 'em.” He chuckled knowingly. “It's the outfit, right? It got my attention quite a few times back in the day. Our ladies sure are hard to resist, aren't they?” He disappeared into the back bedroom for moment, then returned with a small, dark cube clutched in his fist. “Here ya go. Just take the whole box. No tellin' how long you'll be stuck here. Best to be prepared, yeah?”

Natsu grinned. “Thanks! But what about you? Don't you need some?”

Edo-Natsu blushed and smiled. “Well...we've been thinking about having another kid, so...”

The fire mage clapped him on the shoulder. “That's awesome! I wish ya luck! I bet Nasha'll love havin' a little brother or sister.”

“Yeah,” the blushing man nodded. “Good luck to you, too. Lucy told me _your_ Lucy isn't ready yet, but don't worry. You'll both know when the time is right.”

Natsu nodded seriously. “I'm sure we will.” With a grin and a wave, he let himself back out of the apartment. “Thanks for these! You're a real lifesaver!”

Edo-Natsu laughed. “No problem. It's the least I can do for my other me. Have fun!” He smiled as he closed the door. He couldn't wait to tell his wife about this! She'd probably laugh herself silly. She was really rooting for those two!

Remembering how she was most likely soaking naked in the tub at this very moment, he hurried back to their bedroom to join her.

XXX

Natsu tapped on the door to their room, waiting impatiently for Lucy to open it. Once she did, he hurriedly entered and pushed it closed behind himself, locking it securely. He turned around and grinned, holding out his hand triumphantly.

“Problem solved!” he declared.

“Huh? What's that?” Lucy asked curiously, staring at the small, black box.

“Duh. They're condoms, Luce.” He rolled his eyes at her.

Her mouth dropped open and she flushed. “Oh! I didn't know. We've never used them before so...” After a moment, she asked, “Where'd you get them?”

Enchanted by her sudden blush, he explained, “I just asked my other me to give me some.”

“You did _what?!”_ she shrieked.

“It's fine,” he waved off her embarrassment. “They're married. They probably fuck all the time! Plus, they only have one kid, so I figured they must have some.”

“Th-That's not the point!” she pressed her hands to her still-flaming cheeks.

 _She's just too adorable,_ he thought as he leaned into her personal space, pulling her body firmly against his own. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her lower belly.

“Oh yeah?” he purred, voice dropping sensually. “And just what _is_ the point?” When she didn't answer, his hands slid over the curves of her hips to cup her ass. He squeezed lightly, thrusting against her with his pelvis. “You still deserve some punishment for teasin' me all afternoon, ya know.” She looped her arms behind his head and he buried his face in the side of her neck, kissing it. When she arched into him with a throaty whine, he growled in her ear. “Eager, are we?” He ground himself against her again. “Take off your clothes.”

When she inhaled sharply but failed to move, he nipped her throat and added, “Before I burn 'em off and ya hafta go around stark-naked tomorrow.”

She stuttered, “Y-Your magic won't work here.”

He laughed darkly. “Oh, Luce... If you think magic's the only way I can get ya outta those clothes, ya better think again.”

That prodded her into motion.

Grinning sharply, he released her, backing off to lean against the wall to watch as she stripped. Acutely aware of his dark eyes fastened on her, Lucy tried to draw out the moment. Moving toward the desk chair along the right side wall of the room, she propped her left leg up on it and slowly unzipped the tall boot's zipper from the inside of her thigh.

Her boyfriend's eyes gleamed appreciatively as she peeled the leather off her leg, removing the footwear and tossing it aside. Shifting her hips seductively, she repeated the process with her other boot.

“You're really playin' with fire now,” he told her huskily.

She took her time unbuckling the armor piece from her right shoulder, watching him through lowered lashes. She tossed it onto the chair, then turned her back on him, languidly dragging the straps of the leotard off her shoulders and over her arms, letting it hang bunched at her waist. Slowly pulling the strings to untie the bikini top at the back of her neck, she tugged it off over her head and carelessly flung it towards the fire mage, where it landed on the floor at his feet. Arching her spine, she ran slender fingers through silky, blonde tresses that fell to the small of her back, awarding him a fleeting glimpse of side-boob. His low growl emboldened her, and she swayed her pelvis from side to side erotically, pushing the bunched fabric down over the swell of her hips and thighs. The garment fell to her ankles, and she bent over to give her boyfriend the best view possible as she removed it from her feet. When she straightened to look back at him, tossing her hair over a creamy shoulder, she swallowed. His eyes were coal black, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Get on the bed,” he ground out, in a tone that brooked no argument. His hands were fisted tightly at his sides, as if that were all that was keeping the Dragon Slayer from pouncing on her and having his way with her right then and there.

Not wanting to push him too far, she complied. Gracefully, she pulled down the pale blue comforter, crawling onto the soft sheets. She lay down on her back and gazed at him as he stalked across the room, shedding his clothing piece by piece. Setting the box of condoms on the nightstand, Natsu stood at the edge of the bed for several long moments staring down at her naked body. The carnal hunger on his face caused her nipples to harden into tight peaks, and she rubbed her thighs together anxiously, feeling the moisture gather at her core. With wide eyes, she watched as he slowly drew the treasured scarf he'd left for last from around his throat. He knelt on the edge of the bed with one knee, holding it stretched between tight fists. His cock was stiff with pent-up desire.

“Hands up, Lucy. You've been really naughty today.”

She sucked in a breath, but did as he asked. Butterflies fluttered in her lower belly in anticipation of what she knew was to come. He tied her up rarely, but when he did... She squirmed in excitement, pussy already wet and aching for him!

He leaned over her, passing his scarf between the vertical slats in the headboard before bringing the ends down to wind them around and between her wrists before tying them off securely. Giving a tug on the dragon scale fabric, he checked to make sure it wasn't too tight.

“This okay?” he asked her gruffly.

“Yeah,” she replied, pulling against her bonds, testing them.

“Good.”

She thought he would be in a rush to run his hands and mouth all over her body, but instead, he left and went into the bathroom, returning with a white, fluffy towel.

“Lift your hips,” he told her, voice rough.

Once she did, he spread the towel out underneath her ass, then climbed onto the bed and stared down at her. Her core throbbed. Whenever he'd had the foresight to put a towel down, she knew she was in for an almost unbearably pleasurable time. She watched a muscle jump in his jaw.

“Spread your legs,” he commanded harshly.

Caught by the intensity of his gaze, she opened her thighs, swallowing as he knelt between them. He inhaled deeply and groaned, closing his eyes briefly. A finger delicately stroked the moist, pink flesh of her pussy and he shuddered. “Fuck, Luce. I wanna take my time teasin' ya, but lookin' at ya like this...” He tipped his head back as if seeking help from the heavens. “I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold back long enough to do everything I wanna do to ya.”

Seeing the effect she was having on him made her swallow. She desperately wanted him to keep touching her, but she didn't want their time to be over too quickly either. “I could...suck you first,” she offered throatily.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. “You'd let me fuck your beautiful mouth? Like this?” He nodded at the scarf holding her arms captive.

“Come up here,” she crooned. “Just don't choke me, okay?”

“Gods, Luce...” His voice trailed off as he settled his knees to either side of her chest. He reached down and ran a thumb over her plump lower lip. “You're amazing, you know that? I must be the luckiest guy alive.”

She smiled and slid her tongue over his thumb before it retreated. “Gimme your cock, Natsu. I want it.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Taking his throbbing member in one hand, his other hand gripped the headboard for support. He pressed forward with his hips slowly, sinking between her lips. Her mouth was hot and wet, and he groaned as her tongue swirled over him playfully. Seeing her like this, tied up and vulnerable beneath him, made his groin tighten with lust.

Still, he had to be careful; he didn't want to hurt her.

Holding his cock at the base, he thrust lightly into her mouth until his hand bumped her chin. It gave him a good idea of just how far he could go without making her gag. “Good?” he asked, looking down at his girlfriend's gleaming brown eyes. He pulled out so she could answer.

“I can take a little more,” she told him breathlessly, “but not too much.” She pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve the ache between her legs. For some reason, she found sucking him off in this position extremely sexy.

He groaned. “The things you say with that mouth...” He prodded her lips gently with his cock and she opened to him, tongue eager to welcome him inside. Adjusting his grip on the base of his shaft backwards slightly, he retreated and thrust forward again. “Better?”

She hummed pleasantly, so he set a steady pace, keeping his hand in place so he wouldn't accidentally go too deep. He could tell he was hitting the back of her throat already. As her eyes closed and her jaw relaxed, she started to suck him harder. Watching her take him so trustingly made his dick throb as he plunged into her mouth again and again and again. As her tongue began to swirl against the underside of his flared head, Natsu's fangs dug into his lower lip and he groaned.

“Fuck, Luce,” his voice was low and rough, “your mouth is so good!” His hips began to move faster. He felt himself thickening, as the delicious tingling began at the base of his spine. Another few thrusts and he grunted, eyes closing, _“Unh...!_ Can't hold it... G-Gonna come!” His hips bucked frantically as he let loose, spilling himself into the back of her throat with a groan. Dazed, he watched her quickly swallow him down, throat working furiously. When he finally caught his breath, he leaned back, watching intently as her pink lips released him. She had some drool at the corner of her mouth, so he reached out with his thumb to tenderly wipe it away.

With a contented sigh, he asked, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

She smiled up at him. “Yes, but feel free to tell me again.”

He grinned. “I am head-over-heels, one hundred percent madly in love with ya, Luce.” He cupped her cheek in his hand. “Even though you've been so naughty today.”

“Maybe I made up for it a little bit just now?” she teased.

He laughed. “Maybe. We'll see.” He shifted off of her body and resettled himself on his knees between her legs. He stared down at her. “Your inner thighs are all wet,” he told her huskily. He trailed his fingers through the excess moisture and she sucked in a breath.

“Yeah? I wonder why?” she mused, a glint in her chocolate eyes.

Continuing to trail his fingers up and down over the soft, slick flesh, he said conversationally, “You should know...my cock was hard off and on all day today 'cause of you. So now, I'm gonna tease ya till you're beggin' me to let ya come.”

Through lowered lashes, she unwisely dared him, “Do your worst.”

He leaned forward to kiss her hard on the mouth, silencing her sass. Checking her bonds to make sure they were still intact but not cutting off her circulation, he trailed his fingertips down her arms. She shivered at the light touch, then giggled when he paused to tickle her armpits.

“You sure about that?” he asked her. “I know all your ticklish spots.”

“No fair!” She laughed out loud, squirming under him, trying to escape the mercurial touches. He switched from tickling her armpits to tickling her tummy.

“Ah, Lucy. Haven't I told ya? All's fair in battle.” He blew a raspberry in her belly-button, then added, “and this is one battle I'm _definitely_ gonna win.”

“Ah ha ha ha...! Okay, okay... I take it back!” she cried, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes from laughter. Her boobs bounced as she jerked against the bonds that held her, face red as she ran out of breath from laughing so hard. The jiggling motion of her chest drew his eyes, and he left off tickling her to cup her breasts in his hands. Fondling the large mounds while she recovered her wind, he ran his face over and between them, kissing them softly.

“Your heart's beatin' so fast,” he told her, tweaking her nipples. He tugged on them more firmly when she gasped. “I love your boobs. They're so soft and bouncy.” He drew the underside of her left breast into his mouth and sucked determinedly, leaving a red mark behind when he retreated. Thinking of the outfit she'd worn today, his groin tightened at the thought of leaving love bites all over her breasts and belly, where everyone could see them. She'd be furious if he actually did that, of course. But the thought still turned him on.

He moved his face to her other breast and sucked the outer fleshy curve into his mouth, pulling on it until he'd left another hickey. She whined and tried to maneuver her nipple into his mouth, but he nudged the globe upwards instead, latching onto the underside of the plump mound. When he finally pulled back, he huffed warm breath over her skin. “Ah, Luce... I wanna suck all over your titties.” He stroked the red marks he'd left in her flesh. “I can't get enough of 'em.”

Before she could reply, he took her left nipple in his mouth, licking and suckling the taut peak. She moaned, and he smelled a rush of the heady scent that he loved from between her legs. He nipped her lightly before releasing her, then let the fingers of his right hand trail down her belly and dip between her thighs.

“You're drenched down here.” He stroked lightly over her clit, making small circles against the sensitive nub. “You must really want it.”

She groaned in mild frustration as her hips began to rock against the motion of his fingertips. “It's 'cause you were undressing me with your eyes all damn night!”

He chuckled at that. “Can ya blame me? I mean, I know ya like wearing skimpy clothes an' all, but that outfit...it's... Well, let's just say it definitely got my attention.”

Remembering how hot and bothered he'd been all day, he rose up on his knees, hands gripping her hips to settle her almost in his lap. He pressed outward with his thighs, forcing her legs wider apart as he resumed langorously stroking her swollen nub with the thumb of his right hand. Deliberately teasing her opening with his left index finger, he prodded lightly but didn't penetrate her deeply enough to satisfy that growing ache. She twisted against her bonds, trying to force him deeper inside her body.

“Damn it, Natsu! Stop teasing!” she whined.

His low chuckle made her shiver. He leaned over her, dropping a kiss on the peak of her right breast. “Say please.”

She squirmed as he dragged a fang against her boob lightly, sucking the abused flesh into his mouth. The devilish gleam in his eyes as he looked up at her told her he was willing to wait forever. She gave in.

_“Please!”_

“Good girl.” He thrust two fingers abruptly into her core, making her arch in pleasure. Her breathing picked up and became harsher as he fucked her with his hand, taking turns sucking on each of her tits with his hot mouth. The stimulation soon overwhelmed the blonde, and her back began to rise off the bed. Just before she was sure she would fly apart, Natsu pulled his hands away from her core and sat back.

Dazed, she didn't realize what had happened at first. Until she saw the smirk on his face.

“You jerk!” she accused. “I was _right there!”_

He kissed the inside of her knee. “I told ya...ya gotta beg me to let ya come.”

“You—you—!” she was utterly speechless. He wanted her to beg? A crafty look came over her face. “O-kay, Natsu...” she drawled, “we'll play it your way. For now.”

His eyes darkened at the faint smile on her lips. She was gonna test him, was she? His cock twitched in excitement. He could hardly wait!

“Mm...” he shifted to mouth the flesh of her inner thigh, sucking on it until he'd marked her again. He tried to remember how high her thigh-high boots reached. He really wanted to place love bites right up close to her pussy, but restrained himself. Pressing her left leg down and to the side, he lapped up the moisture that had collected on her inner thigh, purring against her skin, “I love how hot an' wet ya get for me.” He nibbled over her flesh until he found the perfect spot, then suckled it firmly, leaving another love mark.

Seeing an opening, Lucy stroked sensuously over his thigh with her right foot. He stilled as she continued upwards until she brushed against his cock. He was semi-erect, and she delicately caressed him with the sole of her foot, watching avidly as he began to stiffen under her touch.

Her boyfriend chuckled. “Clever distraction, Luce. But that won't get ya outta your punishment.” He cupped her daring foot in his hand, kissed it, and then pressed it upwards, stretching her leg toward the ceiling. He trailed sharp fangs and kisses down the back of her calf, pausing to lave the back of the blonde's knee with his tongue. His head lowered and he sucked hard on the flesh of her inner thigh, then moved up toward the apex of her legs, lapping the juices coating her skin. “Try that again, an' I'll give ya a hickey right here,” he nipped the top of her inner thigh, “where everyone can see an' know you're _mine.”_ He growled the last word, and she sucked in a breath.

“Y-You better n— _ah!”_ Her warning cut off, transformed into a moaning gasp as his agile tongue massaged her clit. Writhing against his greedy mouth, she pulled against her bonds.

_“Natsu!”_

He reached up with his left hand to squeeze her breast, pinching the nipple between his middle and index fingers. Dipping his tongue into her core, he rubbed it inside her, then breathed against her flesh, “That's it, Luce. Just beg me for it and I'll let ya come.” He pressed two digits inside her body and curled them seductively.

Stubbornly, she resisted. She tried to stifle her harsh breathing as he sucked her clit, hoping he'd go too far and push her over the edge by accident. But he knew her body too well and failed to fall for her ploy. As soon as he felt the walls of her pussy clamping down hard on his fingers, he withdrew and sat back to catch his breath.

 _“Aaargh!”_ she whined, utterly frustrated, but too stubborn to give up and let him win so easily.

So he brought her to the edge, time and time again, for the next half hour, until she was writhing underneath him, a sopping mess, whimpering and frantic with need. Drenched in a thin sheen of sweat, blonde hair plastered to the sides of her face and throat, she strained against her bonds, almost insensate with unfulfilled desire. As he pulled away from her for the fifth time that evening, she finally broke, crying out the words he'd been dying to hear.

 _“Please,_ Natsu! I _need...”_ She was almost incoherent by this point, thrashing on the bed. _“Please...just let me come!_ I'll do _anything...!”_ she sobbed wildly.

“Shhh... Okay, Luce,” he whispered as he hovered over her body, drinking in her deliciously frazzled appearance. He truly hadn't expected her to last so long. She'd hung in there like a champ. He kissed his love softly, trying to soothe her. “Okay. I'll let you. How d'ya want it, beautiful?” he murmured. “On my hand? My mouth? Or maybe my cock?” Hard and aching once more, he waited for her reply, gently brushing sweat-soaked strands of hair away from her face.

Long past the point of rational thought, her desperate answer was simply, _“Yes!”_

He chuckled. “So greedy.” He kissed her again, slower and more deeply. “Fair enough.”

Lowering himself over her, he gradually kissed his way down her body, lingering only briefly to tease her nipples back into stiff peaks. He'd added several more love bites across the tender flesh inside her hipbones and above her pubic mound, and he kissed them gently as he settled between his love's legs once more. She was swollen and slick with desire, and his thumb swirled over her sensitive button, rapidly coaxing it back into a tight, stiff nub. When her hips began to rise rhythmically, he deftly slid two fingers from his other hand into her core. She clamped down on him almost immediately, vaginal walls stimulated by having something firm to grip onto.

 _“Oh, yes...”_ she moaned, pelvis rocking more urgently. _“Please...!”_

He let her fuck herself on his hand for awhile, rubbing against the spot he knew drove her absolutely wild. Replacing the thumb on her clit with his tongue, first flicking, then lapping, and finally, sucking on the tender flesh, he pressed down on her lower belly with his right hand. Her breathing picked up, fast and harsh, as her body tensed underneath him, trying to arch right off the bed. He could tell she was hovering on the brink of a blissfully mind-blowing orgasm.

With a kiss, a lick, and a long, slow suck, he finally let her fall.

The intensity hit her hard.

 _“Oh...oh... Natsu... I'm... Oh gods!”_ Shattering into a million pieces, she screamed his name, moaning and crying while drenching his hand and the towel beneath her with clear fluid. She trembled in reaction, legs quivering, as he let her ride it out, hips rocking madly against him as her pussy clenched and spasmed on his fingers. Slowly, he sat back on his haunches, wiping his face with his free hand. Eventually, she quieted, and he withdrew his digits from her throbbing core.

“Fuck, Luce, that was hot,” he groaned, looking at the fluid covering his hand, the towel, and her skin. “You came so hard, you squirted!”

Still feeling the pulsating echoes of contractions in her pussy and trying to catch her breath, Lucy made a face. She knew squirting was a normal thing that happened to some women during a particularly strong orgasm, and Natsu had certainly pushed her far enough to make her do it a few times in the past—and it felt amazing!—but she disliked the mess it made. She didn't get why he got so turned on by it, but he always did. At least he'd put a towel down first. It wouldn't do to make a mess in someone else's bed.

He wiped his hand on the towel, then used the edges of it to clean her up as she lay there, too drained to even move. After pulling the cloth out from under her, he rolled it up and tossed it onto the floor, then settled his weight carefully over her body, erection pressing firmly into the exhausted, but sated blonde's belly. He wanted to be close to her.

“You're so sexy,” he murmured, kissing her softly, before trailing his mouth down over her throat. With one hand, he reached up and untied the scarf holding her captive. He needed to feel her hands on him.

She obliged by running her fingers lightly through his messy, pink locks. He slid his arms around her and rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat steadily under his ear. When he thought she'd recovered enough, he braced himself on his elbows and took her face in his hands.

“Two outta three down, one ta go,” he told her, kissing her deeply.

“Huh?” She looked up at him, confused.

“I gotcha ta come on my hand and mouth,” he explained matter-of-factly, “but now I wanna make ya come on my cock.” He sat up and grabbed a condom from the box on the nightstand. Grinning, he tore the foil package open with his teeth as she goggled.

“W-Wait, are you serious?” she asked. “You really don't have to...” She honestly wasn't sure if her body could take anymore tonight.

“But I want to,” he told her, unrolling the prophylactic over his rock-hard member. “I wanna give ya _everything_ ya asked for,” he told her huskily. “I'll take it slow and easy, I promise.” He knew she had to be exhausted. He leaned down to kiss her again. “I just really wanna make love to ya right now. That okay?”

Seeing the tenderness and affection in his eyes, she cupped his face in her hands. She loved this man so, so much! How could she say no? She kissed him in response, and chuckled, “All right. So long as you do all the work.”

He laughed. “Sure, Luce. I got it.”

So saying, he slid his covered cock into her slowly, sheathing himself to the hilt. He'd never used condoms with her before, and the sensation was different. Not bad, just slightly less... _intense..._ than what he was used to. Still, the feel of her tight heat enveloping him made him groan.

 _“Unh..._ You feel so good!” He stayed close to her on his elbows as she wrapped her legs around him, ankles crossing at the small of his back. Her palms stroked over his pecs and shoulders. He pulled back, then rocked into her slowly. “I'll never get enough of havin' ya wrapped around me like this,” he swore.

She smiled, then moaned as he bent his head to suckle her breast. Unconsciously, she began to press upwards with her hips as he sank into her again and again. Feeling her tighten around him, he reared back and grasped her left leg, pushing it up high enough to rest against his shoulder. Propping himself up on one arm, he brought his right thumb in once more to tease her clit as he thrust into her steadily.

Her hands ran over his chest, rubbing his nipples into tight, little points. As he groaned and began plunging into her faster and faster, she whimpered, wrapping her free leg around his thigh to gain leverage, allowing her to thrust upwards against him more strongly. The intensity of his eyes as they stared down at her made her entire body flush with desire. She slid her hands around his waist, grabbing his ass to pull him into her as deeply as he could go.

 _“Ah...Natsu!”_ she whined, feeling him nudge the top of her channel, a fullness that was immensely pleasurable, just a hair's breadth shy of pain.

“That's it, beautiful,” he breathed, looking down at her. “I'll give ya everything. Jus' take it. Take it all.” He grunted at the feel of his cock thickening inside her. He bit his lip, swirling over her clit with his thumb faster and faster. _Just...a little more...!_

Her sexy, low whine that suddenly escalated into a loud wail pushed him off the cliff to oblivion. As she rhythmically clenched around him, fingernails digging into his ass cheeks, he let go with a loud groan, filling the condom with his essence. He was so wound up from playing with her for so long, the ecstasy of release wiped all conscious thought from his head, and he slumped forward, barely catching himself on his elbows to avoid crushing her. He lay on her chest, head pillowed between her breasts for what felt like an eternity, but was in fact, merely moments. He had neither the energy nor thought for words.

Finally, she nudged him. “Um, Natsu... don't you have to deal with the condom? Before it leaks, I mean?”

He rubbed his face against her, groaning, “Yeah, good idea.” In what seemed to him in that moment to be a herculean effort, he lifted himself, pulling out of his girlfriend before the condom could slip off of his softening member. Removing it, he tied it off, got up from the bed, and disposed of it in the bathroom trashcan. He washed his hands and face, brushed his teeth, then returned to her.

“You should probably go use the bathroom, too,” he reminded his girlfriend.

“I will. I'm just not sure I can walk yet.”

He chuckled and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms. “That's whatcha get for wearing outfits like that around me.” He nuzzled her nose. “Although to be honest, I'm not really sure why it's so hot. I mean, you always wear stuff that shows that much skin—if not more,” he added, thinking of Aquarius's Star Dress.

“Maybe it's the color?” she mused. “I don't usually wear a lot of black, aside from Capricorn, Virgo, Leo, and Taurus's Star Dresses.” All of which, she knew he found extremely sexy. “It's the color a dominatrix would wear,” she looked at him, eyes glinting mischievously, “That, or maybe red. And I know you like red a whole lot, too. Maybe you secretly want me to tie you up and dominate you?” she teased, running a hand lightly over his chest. “I'm _really_ good with a whip, you know.”

He laughed, “Who knows? Could be fun. Like that time you tricked me an' tied me up when we were sparring.” He thought about it for a moment. “Well, maybe I'll pass on the whip part though.”

“Mm...no promises,” she told him with a chuckle. After a few moments of quiet, enjoying each others' warmth, Lucy ventured to ask, “Natsu... Are you really okay with waiting?”

He looked at her curiously. “Whaddya mean?”

She bit her lip. “To get married? And have a child? I watched you with Nasha today. You adore her. And I think you'd make a wonderful dad.”

“Luce,” he took her worried face in his hands, “I already told ya. We're gonna be together from now on, so if you're not ready, it's fine.” He kissed her softly. “I'll take ya any way I can get ya. Even if we never get married or have kids, I'll always choose you.” He wiped away the tear that spilled from the corner of her eye at his words. “Although I'm confident that'll all happen someday. If it's for you, Luce, I'm willing to wait. As long as it takes.”

She sniffed and kissed him. “Hearing you say that... _I_ must be the luckiest girl alive.” She pulled back and looked at him seriously. “And I promise, Natsu...I won't make you wait forever. I definitely want to be your wife and have your children someday. Just not yet. There's so much we still have to do.”

“We're young, there's no rush,” he told her, then smacked her bottom playfully. “Now go use the bathroom.” He yawned and ran a hand over his face, “Ya really wore me out tonight. I just wanna hold ya and fall asleep.”

“Okay.” She dragged herself into the bathroom, used the facilities, brushed her teeth, and drank some water. When she crawled back into bed, Natsu pulled the sheet and comforter up over both of them, and she turned onto her side, letting him curl around her body. He pulled her back into his chest and cupped a plush breast, dropping a kiss onto the skin where her shoulder and neck met.

“G'Night, Luce. Love ya.”

“I love you, too, Natsu. Good night.”

Smiling softly, Lucy relaxed into a deep, restful sleep, visions of pink-haired, smiling children with dark eyes dancing in her dreams.

XXX

Early the next morning, after Lucy had taken a bath to ease sore muscles, she and Natsu met the others downstairs for breakfast. The blonde had been relieved that her daring outfit somehow managed to cover the hickeys her boyfriend had left scattered all over her body. When she'd gotten a good look in the mirror and realized the extent of the marks across her breasts, lower belly, and legs, she'd been torn between fierce irritation and resigned amusement. But since—as Natsu pointed out when he tried to calm her ire—no one else could really see them, she'd eventually settled on being amused.

It wouldn't do to overreact, after all. Natsu'd just tease her for it. Probably in a way that would draw the unwanted curiosity of their friends. Besides, she recognized he'd been careful not to give her any marks that would show, and she really appreciated that.

After a hearty breakfast, Edo-Lucy explained to the Fairy Tail mages that her husband would take them by carriage to the royal capital. At which, Natsu completely balked, green-faced and sweating, until his double kindly pointed out that he could just ride a horse if he preferred, since they had several in the stables. Only two horses were needed to pull the carriage, as it was a light-weight model, and on the smaller side.

Relieved of the burden of his transportation motion-sickness, the fire mage once again became enthusiastic about the journey. Leaning into Lucy's personal space, he breathed into her ear, “So...wanna ride with me? I promise, I won't let ya fall.”

Remembering how he'd teased her the night before, and suppressing a shiver at the thought of how he might take advantage of the situation during the long ride to the capital, she declined. “No way. You'll be up to no good if I'm stuck on a horse with you for that long.”

He frowned. “Aw, c'mon, Luce. Don't be like that. It'll be fun.”

Edo-Natsu cut in. “Well, the carriage can hold four reasonably comfortably on the inside, but since two of your companions are Exceeds, five will probably be fine. Six might be a tight squeeze though.”

“Especially with Lucy's big butt!” Happy chimed in, earning a death glare from the blonde.

“Shut it, cat! Or I'll tie your tail to the back of Natsu's horse and let it drag you to the capital!” She took a step toward the blue Exceed, who backpedaled quickly and hid behind Carla. The white cat sighed and shook her head.

“C'mon, Lucy...” Natsu wheedled, pulling her back to him with a gentle tug. “Ride with me.”

She gave him a long look, then sighed. “Okay. On one condition.” When he perked up and watched her expectantly, she added, “I sit _behind_ you, not in front.”

He made a face, then agreed reluctantly. “I guess that'll do. But ya better not take advantage of me,” he teased the blonde with a grin. “Keep your hands above the waist.”

She flushed at his insinuation. “As if!”

Edo-Lucy laughed as her husband brought a steady, chestnut mare named Mae over for the couple. Natsu leapt into the saddle easily and reached down to give the celestial mage a hand. Once she settled gingerly behind him, she stopped to look down at her Edolas counterpart.

“Thanks for everything. It was really great seeing you again!” she told the feisty blonde, then looked at the pink-haired child who clung to her mother's hand. “Bye, Nasha. It was really nice meeting you!”

“Yeah! Take care!” Natsu's huge grin made the little girl smile and she waved back at them enthusiastically.

Her mother gave them a saucy wink. “Good luck, you two. In _all_ your future endeavors.” More seriously, she added, “Natsu will take you into the city, then he'll return here. Prince Mystogan can easily contact us if you need our help again.”

“Good luck to you, too,” Lucy smiled. “In all _your_ future endeavors as well.” Her eyes dropped to her double's waist briefly, and the woman blushed.

“Thanks. Already working on it!” she laughed.

After settling the rest of the Earthland mages inside the carriage, Edo-Natsu hopped up onto the driver's bench in the front. He gathered the reins in his hands and nodded down to his wife. “We're off! See you later tonight!” He cracked the leather reins and the horses started off in a quick, but steady trot, pulling the carriage behind them.

Natsu gave the mare a nudge with his heels, and she trotted after the steadily-moving carriage. Adjusting to the horse's gait, Lucy clasped her arms around Natsu's middle and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“It was nice seeing them again, wasn't it?” she asked.

“Yeah. That Nasha sure is a cutie-pie.”

She planted a kiss on his cheek. “Yeah. She sure is.”

Hugging him closely and thinking about the future, she smiled. Adventure awaited them in the royal capital, she knew. And once they got back to Guiltina, hopefully Aquarius's key. But there was so much more she looked forward to now.

Marriage, children, their own little family.

As long as she and Natsu were together, the possibilities were endless!

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope y'all enjoy this latest installment of my 100YQ head canon. I was really surprised and thrilled the story ended up back in Edolas, and I loved seeing Nasha in the manga. She's so cute! Natsu's reaction to her was adorable and I really wanted to write about it, as well as Lucy's response to seeing them interact. (Gosh, I just love these two as a couple so much!)
> 
> My story writing in this world will probably slow down since I've caught up to the manga releases now. Waiting is hard, waaahhh! But I wanted to get this story out to everyone as a sort of early Christmas present. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I'm excited to see where the Moon Dragon arc takes us, although I'm a wee bit annoyed they split Natsu and Lucy up again for the battles. I really, really hope Lucy gets to kick some serious ass! I'd love to see some new Star Dress mixes, too! Maybe one with Capricorn's Star Dress for some good hand-to-hand butt-kicking!
> 
> I look forward to reading everyone's thoughts on the story. Feel free to share with me where you think the manga might be going with the plot, too. I love chatting with fellow NaLu fans! Until next time...


End file.
